


Comfort Her

by seldomabsent



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Being back at Citadel had been full of emotions but when Max noticed you missing, he was confused and maybe a little worried.
Relationships: Max Rockatansky/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Comfort Her

Being back at Citadel had been full of emotions but when Max noticed you missing, he was confused and maybe a little worried. Wandering around, he soon was followed by Furiosa.

“What’s going on?” She asked looking around as he was clearly looking for something.

“Y/N,” He grunted. “I can’t find her.”

He didn’t say much yet, around you, he always seemed to have a word to spare, Furiosa noticed. Smirking, she shrugged and followed him as they searched for you. Everyone was out, celebrating the new system of the Citadel - the previous breeders now leaders of the community. Yet, one of them was missing and couldn’t be found.. Until Furiosa heard soft cries.

Walking towards the previous cell the women were trapped in, Max quickly followed her, frowning at the quiet sobs. He leaned in the entrance, confused at first at the room before noticing the writing on the floor and on the walls. Realisation dawned on him quickly. This was your prison. Then what were you doing in here? 

His shoulders dropping, his eyes caught your crawled form. He watched over her for a moment, your hair falling over your shoulders, your face hiding between your arms over your knees, your body shook softly with each sob. Watching him step back, Furiosa frowned.

“What?” She asked quietly, not to be heard by you.

“She’s crying.” He said. Furiosa waited for a second before waving her hands.

“Then what are you doing standing?!” She whispered-shout.

“What? What do I do?” He barked as quietly as her, confused at Furiosa’s annoyed face.

“Go comfort her!” Furiosa scolded him as if it were obvious.

She didn’t stay stuck for days with you and him caring for each other wordlessly only for now to just leave one another. No, not on her watch. You needed someone worthy and caring for you and he needed to accept he did care about you. You both were just too used to be on your own to accept the presence of another was healthy and comforting.

Max seemed confused for a second, looking over the opened door and Furiosa multiple times.

“How do I do that?” The genuine confusion on his face made Furiosa want to slap him.

“I don't know! Start with hugs.” She said, pushing him over the metal door, making him trip.

“With what?” He blurted as if she spoke into a different tongue.

"Just-" Pushing him, he almost fell past the door.

It attracted your attention as you lifted your glossy eyes and tormented thoughts towards him.

"Max?" Your voice softly calls. "What are you doing here?" 

You were quick to dry your tears but you couldn't fool him. Putting on a false smile and confused look, you stood a little taller on the floor, your legs rolling under your bottom to held you higher. You could try to clear your wet cheeks and rearrange your hair all you wanted, Max could see past your wordless lies. As he stared at you with his eyebrows frowned and his head slightly tilted to his right, you stopped to force the smile on your lips.

Sighing deeply, you held tightly on the white dress you still wore. It was dirty and a bit bloody, but it kept its weird mysterious brightness. As Max sat down next to you a little roughly, he nodded at the healing few bruises your adventure got you. He would never tell you but he was glad by himself to have saved you from any more - a poor and small little pride that he allowed himself to feel, along with the other girls of course. But he didn't feel the same way around them than you. He felt.. different. He felt what he swore he'd feel again. 

And here he was like a fool all over again, wanting to know your every thought, every secret, share all your up and downs.. Grimacing, he looked at the small room you stood in, covered in rebellious white letters. He was becoming cringely cheesy. Still, he waited by your side, admiring the place as you were. He looked at every shelf, the bed made out of clay under an unbelievably small window. Yet, apart from the claustrophobic feeling, this almost closet could give, a peaceful vibe lingered.

Max couldn't tell if it were by the small plant hidden behind a vase or the little drawings in the sand accumulated on the floor by the wind but there was something. Longing on you, he bit down his want to caress your hair out of your face. Maybe it was just you at his side? Annoyed at his own thought, he forced his eyes in front of him - away from you and everything you made him feel.

"It was my room." You barely whispered, shocking him out of his trance.

"Hmm?" He grunted, confused.

"This was my room, before." You repeated a soft smile on your lips. You seemed almost nostalgic. "For a few days, I got to forget about this awful place."

Max's brows frowned even more. Shuffling on the floor, he eventually pointed around.

"This cage?" He admitted before looking around once more. "Then.. Why are you sad?"

Your chuckle surprised him. It was heartful and the slight touch of your hand on his arm sent a weird warm feeling to his stomach and his cheeks.

"I'm not sad, not really. I'm actually overwhelmed. I'm happy, tired, confused.. Free, for the first time." Your smile lingered before slowly fading. "It's just.. Splendid would often come and check on me at night. It brings back memories, I guess. I wish she.. I just hope she's alright wherever she is. At least, you are still here."

A little surprised, Max turned to you. You no longer looked sad but this shade of nostalgia brought out the beauty of your eyes in a heartful gloss.

"It's weird, right? We only have known each other for a few days yet.. I feel like we've been with you for weeks, months." You slowly get back up, turning on your feet to admire the room before looking down at him. "It feels.. Like you've put us out a terrible fate. You saved us all by helping Furiosa. I don't think we'll be able to repay you but you're like family now. To me, at least."

Holding a hand out to him, he felt weirded out. He agreed, the trip surely felt longer than it probably was, but at the same time - he was deeply disappointed that he was forced to leave. He knew he could, and probably should, stay but he knew better. Bonds already too deep to appreciate were tying him to your little group - to you, specifically. He was too scared to see how much he could see them strengthen and tighten. But after hesitating, he got up and passed his arms around you. He couldn't know if he wanted to prove himself wrong, follow Furiosa's advice or just bring you closer to him - but odd feelings he was not expecting started to overwhelm him. 

At first, it was the off-guard throwing feeling of home, then the calming sense of safety, the warm thought of trust, the reviving sensation of purpose- It could have made him choke as they crossed through his veins, the stinging comforting venom daring to soften him as he held you against his chest, daring him to hold you even closer, just to get more of these, of you- It was with a heavy heart that he suddenly forced himself away from your burning touch. It was wrong, it was so wrong. 

Clumsy and awkward by his years of self-isolation, he was terrified by the warmth and sound quiet you brought to his mind just by being in his arms. 

As quickly as he had held you, he was stepping back and hurrying out. His steps were heavy, each getting too hard to push through, but he forced himself away - just as he always did. Shutting his mind and heart, he was ready to leave-

"Max," Your calm voice stopped him straight. "Will you come back?"

You were no fool. Without a word, he couldn't even make you believe he would stay even just an hour more. Did you know it was because of his fear of never ever being able to leave again if he only glanced at your eyes? Angry at the stab it brought to his heart, he despised the sadness but acceptance in your voice. It was too painful to handle. Tightening his fists, he weighted his answers. He never was good with talking and especially lying. Close to turning around to face you, he stopped himself at the sight of the flying cloth of your dress.

If the last thing he could give you was a lie, he would probably never forgive himself. But he couldn't admit he could never come back again. What if you moved on and find someone else worthy of your beautiful soul? Of your perfect eyes? Or worse, what if you would still wait for him, and he would have to leave again? What if he wouldn't be able to?

Breathing out deeply, he forced himself to leave without a word. Silence followed him as he felt your eyes on his back. He couldn't comfort you, even with white lies. Instead, he'd rather let the wind tell them to you. Whatever you wanted to deduce of his tensed shoulders and hurried steps, he would admit true. But right now, he couldn't comfort you when he was selfishly the one in need of comfort. But as he steps away off the previous cage, your voice ringed in his ears as he left the Citadel.

"I will wait for you, Max." 

He would almost grunt. It sounded like a promise. He didn't like it, he forced himself to think as he nodded without glancing at you - going back on his lonely travels. 

Yet, somewhere in his heart.. He dared to hope you would.


End file.
